Love is real
by slashuur
Summary: Pure romance in this story, so if you don't like romance, you probably won't like this story. Neytiri saves Jake at the end. Might continue it. Sorry for any occurring typos and such but no one's perfect and we all make mistakes. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"What is that thing, Jake?" asked a puzzled Neytiri.

"Oh, well in this body I can't use my legs because of an injury during a uhh…battle on Earth." said Jake.

Neytiri gazed at him with a sad look on her face; he was looking down on his legs, she could tell he felt so small, so pathetic, so weak. The once great Toruk Makto and her mate was now once again a small human And just to add insult to injury, he was also crippled.

"So you use this to move?" she asked.

"Sadly, yes" he responded. He crawled over to the chair and tried to get up onto it. He pulled as hard as his frail body could but it was no use, he was too weak.

Jake fell to the floor, tears coming from his eyes, he couldn't stand for his mate, his love, to see him like this.

Neytiri picked him up off the floor as if he was as light as a feather. She placed him in the chair and kneeled down in front of him.

"Jake, I care not for what form you are in, you are my mate, and I love you."

Neytiri placed her hand on the handprint Jake had put on her earlier, in his Avatar body, and then touched Jake's chest. Her hand was warm and took up Jake's entire torso.

"We need to get to Hell's Gate," Jake said.

"What is this Hell's Gate you speak of?" asked Neytiri

"It's a place where I can link with that body outside, if I can, we can force the humans out once and for all."

"Yes, we should go, one of the warriors will bring your other body."

"How will I get there then, this chair won't help much out there?"

There was no need for a verbal answer, all Neytiri did was just lift him up.

She lifted Jake out of his chair and he asked about it.

"You won't need that anymore my Jake, I'll make sure of it." She tenderly gave his a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, Neytiri, for saving me, and for accepting me, even like this." Said Jake.

"Don't forget Jake, I am your mate, I will always be here."

She leaped out of the trailer with her mate in her arms.

"How far is it to Hell's Gate," she asked.

"About 300 Kilometers from here", he replied.

"Is that far?" she asked with a confused look or her face, not knowing the units of measurement on Earth.

"On foot it is very far, it could take us a while, could we use an Ikran to speed things up?"

An overwhelming feeling of dread came across Neytiri's face, she was reminded of her Banshee, Seze who was shot down and killed in the battle.

"Hey what's wrong Neytiri, is their something about your Ikran?"

"Yes, it was shot down, by one of the skypeople in a machine."

Jake couldn't help but notice that Neytiri started to cry, the tears poured down her face like a sad rainstorm. But she kept walking, as if it didn't affect her at all. Jake didn't want to bring it up again, as it was a sad subject.

"Get some rest my Jake, you deserve it."

"You do too Neytiri, I'm sorry I have to put this burden on you." Jake said in an apologetic voice.

It was a beautiful image, Neytiri rocked Jake to sleep as she walked through the Pandoran jungle, as if he was a newborn, which is ironically, what she first compared him to when they first met. Jake fell asleep in his mate's arms and she cradled him gently.

About 6 hours passed and Jake woke up, still with Neytiri, she was still walking, but she had looked very tired and worn out, almost as if she was going to pass out.

"Please stop Neytiri, we can continue later, we need to rest, please"

"No, we must continue."

"Neytiri, please, just lets stop and take a break, a long one."

Neytiri finally agreed and she placed him down gently upon a rock near a river. She bathed in the river and got completely wet. Jake looked on. His mate…she looked incredible, like a goddess, her body was perfect, her unbraided hair swaying about and her beautiful face. If only he could walk to her and kiss her. She walked over to him and laid down with him.

"Hold you breath"

He did, and she took off his mask, and she gave him a kiss, a kiss that showed she still loved him. Jake looked at her in shock as he put his mask back on. How could she still love him?

**NEYTIRI POV**

I could tell how he was feeling. He loved me, and I loved him. But he still felt as if now that he was in his human form, I was somehow better than him. I needed to show him that that wasn't the case.

"My Jake, your spirit is beautiful, and no matter how small you feel, I will always be here, and I will love you."

**JAKE POV**

I couldn't believe it. A beautiful Na'vi princess who hates skypeople, can love me even like this. It was fantastic. Pandora, the Na'vi, Neytiri, everything was spectacular.

Then she did it. She smiled that beautiful smile, a smile that would make the biggest polar ice cap on earth just melt in a flash.

She took his frail little body and put it up against hers and she put both of them up level to each other. She put her forehead to his and wrapped her arms around him, and went to sleep, sheltering him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake woke up while they were sleeping. His body wasn't tired. But his mind was. He was still in his human form, in Neytiri's arms. He had woken up in the middle of the night. He felt very thirsty, so he crawled his way towards the river. Very fast I might add, as he had a very developed upper body to compensate for his lack of mobility. It still took him a while, as the river was a good distance away. After drinking the water he looked ahead of him, and saw the beauty of Pandora. He felt glad that he had done all he could to save it, and had succeeded. Ewya really did care. He had already used so much of his energy crawling towards the river. He didn't feeling like crawling all the way back. He just lied there.

Neytiri woke up as well. But her mate was nowhere to be found. He couldn't have walked off obviously? Was he captured? Or worse? Neytiri panicked. "JAKE!!"

"I'M OVER HERE!" His voice being muzzled by his breathe shield. Neytiri breathed a sigh of extreme relief. She ran as fast as she possibly could in his direction. "Are you alright my Jake?"

"Yea I'm ok, I just got kinda thirsty and decided to crawl on over here. Took like half a damn hour."

"Oh, I see. Wait. What is this?"

"What's what?"

Jake looked down where Neytiri was looking, only to find a monster of a gash cut that he got on a rock crawling. He had no feeling in his legs, so naturally, it didn't occur to him.

"You can't feel this?"

"No, but pain would've been nice at a time like this."

He had lost so much blood that he was starting to feel lightheaded, and he eventually fainted.

"Jake, MY JAKE!!"

Neytiri yelled but it was no use.

She took the body and ran it over to a bush with small berries on it. She but some of the juice of the berries and but it over the wound. She ripped part of his shirt and used it as a sort of gauze to cover the wound. Jake soon woke up.

"Jake, Jake. How do you feel?"

"Jake coughed and said in a soft voice: "Wow"

"Wow what?"

As far as Jake saw, Neytiri had a halo basically. The light of the planet near them was behind her. And the bioluminescence of Pandora reflected off of her face. She was sweaty.

"You're…so beautiful Neytiri"

He was short of breath in between his words. The mask was beginning to fog up.

But he slowly regained his composure.

"Thank you, my Jake." Neytiri was stunned; even in his crippled, weak state he expressed his infinite love for her.

Jake felt like the luckiest person ever. He had a gorgeous, strong, loving mate, and a beautiful planet to live on now. He sat up and Neytiri gave him some space.

"Jake?"

"Yea?"

Neytiri hugged him and held him as tightly as she good, but without hurting his fragile body. She whispered in his ear.

"The next time you need anything, just tell me." And she kissed his neck.

"Thank you" He was holding on to her and he put his arms around her. He felt very small again.

"I'm sorry, Neytiri. It must be such a pain having to watch over a stupid moron like me all the time."

"Jake, do not worry yourself, it must be a pain not being able to walk. I am merely just trying to be a good lover. Am I doing a good job?"

"Yes, a fantastic job, better than I could probably do."

"Don't be so sure my Jake."

She lifted him up and took him back.

"Am I heavy Neytiri?"

"Not really."

"That's good"

Neytiri sat him down where he was and laid down next to him and she clutched him as close to her as she could. He could feel the warmth of her body against his.

"Go to sleep Jake, I'll be making sure nothing happens."

Jake soon dozed off and Neytiri just watched over him. He was very small and vulnerable. But he also had a strange beauty to him. He was actually quite handsome for a human. She kissed him on the side of his head and wrapped her tail around his body and went to sleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

" Jake, Jake, wake up."

"ughhh, huh? Oh hey Neytiri."

"Jake, I have a surprise for you"

Her face lit up with a very bright smile.

"Oh really, what is it?"

Neytiri make a very shrill noise and a direhorse came. Jake looked at it for a second. In his human form it was rather daunting, it looked as if it was about the size of an elephant.

"We should get there much faster now, Jake."

"Yea I bet."

These creatures already went blindingly fast when he was a Na'vi, so he could only imagine how fast it would feel as a human.

Neytiri laid down with him and she put her hand on his.

"Now that we have more time because we can get there I was hoping we could just talk a little." Said Neytiri with a smile.

Jake saw a look of anxiousness in her eyes. She didn't know whether he wanted to or not. But he did want to, he loved talking to her, just being with her was incredible.

"Yea sure. What do want to talk about?"

She thought for a second with a curious look on her face.

"What is earth like?"

A sad feeling came over Jake's face. He had nothing but utter contempt for earth. It was barren, lifeless, and miserable.

"We don't have to talk about that my Jake." She said softly, noticing the sadness in his eyes and rubbing his arm.

"Neytiri?"

"Yes, my Jake?"

"Was I an ok student?"

"At first you were bad, but you improved, and over time, I thoroughly enjoyed teaching you our ways."

They continued to talk and talk and talk and talk, even about things that, quite frankly, most people would feel awkward having a conversation about. They talked about each other, each others families, each others lives, other people, it seemed like it would never end. This was love. She still loved him, and took him for what he was, a bare bones paraplegic with a strong heart, but he would not be like that for long.

"Shouldn't we get going, Neytiri?"

"What, oh yes."

She carried Jake over to the Direhorse and carried him up with her as she climbed on to it. As they rode along, Jake began to worry about what might go wrong when he gets there.

What if the Na'vi's apprehension of Hell's gate was somehow unsuccessful?

What if the link modules at Hell's Gate didn't work?

What if he would be stuck small and weak and immobile for the rest of his life?

Neytiri looked down as he sat in her lap when they were riding the Direhorse. She saw a look of intense worry on his face. She kissed him on the top of his head.

"My Jake, don't worry, everything will go as planned."

Neytiri always had a way of being able to make Jake calm down if he was anxious or sad or worried.

Before Jake new it, he was at the entrance to the base. Neytiri looked in shock and awe at what had been done to part of her planet. It was dull, depressing, and loud. The Na'vi had successfully overrun the base and was already evicting the humans from their base. Jake pointed towards a compound near the other side of the section and Neytiri rode him there. As soon as Max and Norm saw Jake and Neytiri they instantly opened the doors.

"Jake, you made it back!" exclaimed Max.

"Yea but not without a little help," he said looking up at Neytiri.

"Max, Norm, I need to link with my Avatar, where is it?"

"One of the people from the Ikran clan brought it. Apparently the only humans allowed to stay are me, Max, and the rest of the Avatar team. The rest should be gone in an hour or so once we get everyone on board the ship."

"Oh so my body is here? Good, where is it."

" Max where did they bring the body?"

"What Norm, oh…its over in the link center on one of the tables."

"Good."

"Oh and Jake."

"Yea?"

"You can take the mask off now." Said Max as Neytiri laid him down in the link module.

Neytiri watched over Jake's body like a hawk as the link was being done. After a few delays from the system Jake's body sprung to life.

Jake instantly lifted Neytiri off of her feet and spun around as she laughed. He put her down and the gave her the most passionate kiss of her life. He hadn't been able to do this for over 1 ½ days.

"I'm back"

"My Jake, you had never left."

He was once again a strong warrior.


	4. Chapter 4

With Jake in his Na'vi body, him and Neytiri went outsider to help with the evacuation of the humans. Parker Selfridge looked at him with sort of puppy dog eyes, but Jake wasn't fooled, forcing him to move along. Some of the humans being forced to leaved may not have done anything against the Na'vi. But just the fact that they stood by and watched without trying to stop it is equally as condemnable.

The human ship was finally gone and nightfall had come. Neytiri and Jake were sitting on the outskirts of the base, where there was still some forest.

"Neytiri?"

"Yes, Jake?"

"You know how you asked me earlier what Earth was like?"

"Yes."

"This is it, our entire planet looks like this." Jake said with a sullen look on his face.

Neytiri looked on and although she was shocked, she remained calm. She took his face in her hands and made him face her.

"Then stay here my Jake, with us, with me." She smiled and kissed him very softly.

"Yea, I'm not going back."

Neytiri then began to explain to Jake that the clan would attempt to move Jake into his Avatar body permanently, sort of like what was attempted with Grace. Jake had a disconcerting, skeptical look on his face, but Neytiri reassured him that he would make it, because Grace was already heavily injured.

"Yes. I'll do it. Let's go."

"Wait, Jake…you would be willing to leave your human body without hesitation?"

"Well…actually, if it would be ok, could I maybe just spend one more day in that body, just to say goodbye sort of to it."

"Yes, that would be ok."

Jake and Neytiri headed out over to the link compound. They met up with Norm and Max, who told Jake to lay down and go to sleep. Once Jake woke up he was in his human body. He opened the link module and he saw Neytiri with a big smile on her beautiful face waiting for him. She lifted him out, holding him like a baby.

"Neytiri?"

"Yes?"

"I'm tired." He said with a smirk on his face.

"So am I, let's go."

She took him to the forest outside of the base and laid down with him. She held him as tightly as she could.

" Neytiri, I'm not going anywhere." He said, referring to her holding him so tight.

"My Jake, we have lost so much in these past days, I do not want to lose you," she said.

" Hey Neytiri, can I see your tail?"

She let him feel her tail, and how soft and long it was. Then for fun or just to tease her, he pulled on it, not so much as to hurt her, but enough to make her squeal.

"Ow, you skxawng!" she scolded, but laughing at the same time.

"Hahah, gotcha"

"Go to sleep my Jake, you have an important day tomorrow."

"Yea, yea I do don't I?"

She held him and he held her arm as tightly as he could, never letting go.


	5. Chapter 5

Neytiri woke up in the morning, only to look at a beautiful Sunrise. Everything was perfect. All of the humans, except for the peaceful, benign Avatar team, were gone. But there was something missing. Something she couldn't live without. Where was Jake?

"Jake?" she shouted, but no answer. What could have happened?

"My Jake?"

He couldn't have gone far, not in his human form, but nevertheless, she began to worry.

Maybe he was taken, it's not like he could fought back, not for long anyways.

Neytiri searched around, looking for any indication as to where her mate might be.

She began to hear faint cries of sorrow from the cliff edge. There she saw Jake, weeping.

She rushed over to him as fast as she could.

"My Jake, what is the matter, why are you sad?" she said softly, sitting down next to him.

"It's all a big damn joke, that body isn't real, this whole thing is just a big puppet show. I'm just a damn cripple in a box pretending to be one of you, just an impostor." He said, struggling to get the words out between his tears.

She didn't know what to say. Because the truth of it was, he was right, he was a weak cripple in a box pretending to be one of her people.

She looked at him sadly. She tried to imagine how horrible his pain must be. He felt that he would neither gain acceptance by the humans, now that he betrayed them, or the Na'vi, because he wasn't originally one of them.

She gently pulled him into her lap and he rested the back of his head on her chest. She could feel his sadness through their contact. How pathetic he felt. She gently took his face and made him look up at her.

"Jake, you are one of the Omaticaya, no matter what happens, and you are the strongest man I have ever met." She said, giving him the tightest hug she could.

He hugged her back very tightly as well. She was surprised. His arms were quite strong for a cripple. She pulled back and looked at him and wiped the tears off of his eyes with her long fingers.

"So, I take it that you and the people will accept me, and you'll love me?"

She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, which caused him to blush, making her giggle.

"Always and forever, My Jake."

Jake looked over the cliff at the beautiful jungle of Pandora.

"I'm so glad I came here."

"So am I," she said, pulling Jake into her lap once more.

Jake sort of liked it this way. As much as he did enjoy holding Neytiri, he enjoyed it just as much when she held him.

"Neytiri, I want to say that I'm sorry for not telling you sooner that I was like this, which was so deceptive of me. And I'm also sorry about not warning you about the attack on Hometree, I just didn't know how to tell you."

"All is forgiven Jake, just please tell me when something is wrong next time, I don't think I could take another hit like that from you, not again."

"Ok, you got it, never again, I promise."

"Thank you, my Jake."

"Neytiri? I picked this flower while I came here; I thought you might like it." He handed it to her.

Little did he know he had picked one of the rarest, most beautiful flowers on Pandora, a flower that could continue to live even when not planted in the ground. It blinked on and off in a hue. Its color changed depending on the feelings of the person holding it. Red for anger, orange for regret or jealousy, yellow for euphoria, blue for tranquility, purple for sadness, green for confidence, and neon green for embarrassment.

When he gave it to her, it instantly blinked pink and yellow in a repeating pattern.

"Why is it doing that?" asked Jake.

Neytiri's face lit up with a big beautiful smile.

"Nothing Jake, it just does that."

"Thank you Jake, it's a beautiful plant," she said, holding him even closer than before.

"Every day I make sure to thank Eywa for giving me a sign to save you that fateful night Jake."

"Oh really, I do the same thing." He said with a smirk on his face.

She laughed. She knew he loved her with all of his heart. The couple sat on the cliff edge admiring the beautiful scenery. Neytiri loved holding Jake in his human form; he was fun to squeeze up against her. Sort of like a child with a teddy bear on Earth.

Eventually the day began to come to a close.

"We should get going shouldn't we?" said Jake.

"Yes, it is time Jake, time to say goodbye to this body." She said, tears coming from her big, beautiful eyes.

"Yea, its time to say goodbye…forever." He said, looking up into the stars.

"Tell me my Jake, will you ever miss it?" she inquired.

"Maybe for a little, but the feeling will pass."

Neytiri began to understand how much his other body must have meant to him, the freedom to move about as he pleased. A freedom he could not enjoy at all as a human, not anymore at least.

She took him to the Tree of Souls to begin the consciousness transfer. One of the warriors was carrying his Na'vi body, while she carried his human body.

She gently laid him down and the ceremony began.

**JAKE'S POV**

My beautiful mate laid me down beside the tree. I closed my eyes. Pictures of all my memories as a human passed before me. Earth, Tom, my parents, Venezuela. Then I saw images of Pandora, and finally Neytiri. It's as if I had taken flash photographs with my subconscious. The images reminded me of how much she meant to me. She was radiant and loving. Nothing in my life could ever replace her. Then I was thrown into this sort of vortex with colors everywhere, and I heard a voice.

"Jake Sully."

"Yes?" Could it be her? Eywa?

"Thank you Jake Sully, for your help in saving my creation, my people, my world."

"You're very welcome." He said, in shock and awe.

"As for you and your mate, I will do my best to ensure you both a joyous life, even in hardship and turmoil, your love will prevail. Do you love her?"

"Yes, yes I do, sometimes more than I can bear."

"Then so be it, I will let you transfer to your Na'vi body. Good luck Jake Sully."


	6. Chapter 6

Jake's eyes opened abruptly. Neytiri was looking over him. He sat up to be level with her

"I see you, Neytiri." He said.

She instantly wrapped her arms around him. The People began to cheer. Toruk Makto was safe and forever a Na'vi.

**3 HOURS LATER**

"Come Jake"

"Where are we going, Neytiri?"

"Wait and see my Jake"

After about an hour of running across the landscape, Jake and Neytiri finally made it to their destination.

"This is where we first met, Jake."

"Where you saved me from those…those…those black dog things."

"Now come, Jake," she said, grabbing his arm and forcing him along.

"Woah," he said, with a flabbergasted look on his face.

Neytiri had led him to a secret cove that would be dark were it not for the absolute plethora of bioluminescent plant-life in the area. The river ran through. It was always bright, even at night.

"I thought this could just be a little secret place for you and me to come when we like, Jake."

"It's beautiful Neytiri, how long have you known about this place?."

"Ever since I was a little girl, but I haven't had any use for it, until now of course," she said pushing him down gently onto the ground and tenderly kissing him on the forehead.

"So no one else knows about this?"

"No, just you and me."

"Awesome."

"Jake, I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Yea?"

"When you first saw me in your human form, what did you think?"

"Well, at first, you seemed so big and I felt so small, you seemed intimidating for a split moment rather than loving. But then I realized you had just saved my life, twice. Once from Quaritch, and again from the atmosphere. You were like an angel. I had my worries though, that I wouldn't be well received in this form. But you didn't care, you loved me, even when I was as helpless as immobile as a baby."

Neytiri's eyes welled up with tears, Jake was the best thing to have ever happened to her. He was strong and brave, but also delicate and loving. Soon enough the fell asleep but Neytiri dreamed. She dreamed about all of her experience with Jake, ever since they first trained together.

**NEYTIRI'S POV AT TIME OF HER AND JAKE'S FIRST TRAINING SESSION**

He's quite handsome, but not the brightest. One thing very admirable about this dreamwalker is a quality none of the other dreamwalkers seem to share, raw persistence. No matter how many times he failed riding the Pa'li he would always go again. He seemed unstoppable. No matter how many malicious glares the other males gave him, especially Tsu'tey, he just kept on going. His five fingered hands always made me wonder about the skypeople.

**NEYTIRI'S POV AT RIVER 1 MONTH LATER**

Things have been strange with Jake lately. I've been getting these feelings around him, indescribable. Every time I look at him my face turns warm, and, after seeing my reflection in the river, a much darker blue.

"Neytiri!"

"Yes?"

"Where's the river?"

"It's right behind you." I knew he wasn't the brightest, but this was just funny.

An embarrassed look came upon his face; his face turned a darker shade of blue, almost purple actually.

"Oh yes, of course, I knew that, I was…just making sure you did, good job, you know." He said, stammering between his words, it was adorable.

I could help but laugh a little.

"Let's go, Jake."

"Why are we here, what am I gonna learn today?" he asked with a child-like innocence on his handsome face.

"You're not going to learn anything, this is for, how you say, recreation?"

"Oh ok, fun, I see."

He instantly jumped in, splashing water all over the place.

"Come on!!" he shouted.

I laughed, jumping in as well. We swam around for a bit, but it really started getting good when Jake stared at me for a good 5 to 10 seconds as if he was under a trance, and then he said _sevin_ (Na'vi for pretty) in a confident voice. I had no choice but to look away. My face was getting so warm, as if it was going to melt, my heart jumped as well. This had never happened. I had never blushed like this. What was going on? What really made it special was that he sounded very genuine when he said it, like he really thought I was pretty. No one else had told me this before, so it really means a lot. He's very sweet.

"Thank you, Jake…very much." I said, trying to be indifferent and uncaring. "My Jake," had almost slipped out for whatever reason.

**NEYTIRI'S POV AFTER JAKE TAMED IKRAN**

I was so proud of him. He was really starting to prove he could be Omaticaya. Tsu'tey could laugh all he wanted like an arrogant moron but Jake was strong. I doubted him at first, but he went against all odds and tried his hardest. His playful, childlike enthusiasm was always very charming. He was always the center of attention from all the females and they would always brush their tails on him and rub their bodies up against his when they were near. But he knew his place and he knew when it was time for a mate. The only doubt I am having about Jake now is…about myself.

**NEYTIRI'S POV AFTER DESTRUCTION OF HOMETREE**

I can't believe I trusted him, loved him, mated with him. He was a traitor and a deceptive liar. Nothing he could do could redeem himself now. I had nothing but hate for him now. I can't believe he would do something like this. Why didn't he warn us? Why?

**NEYTIRI'S POV AFTER FINDING JAKE'S HUMAN FORM**

He was Toruk Makto. I love him once more. He was not a traitor. He was mine, and I am his. This form I am holding in my arms is so small, so fragile. It makes me actually respect the humans somewhat, for putting up such a fight even with weaknesses such as this. As I put the mask on him, he gently put his hand up to my face. His touch felt so familiar even though his hand was so small. After I put him in his chair, he looked down upon his legs in the name of shame and utter inferiority. He felt he was not worthy of my love. But he was, he was more than worthy. I loved him so much. I just wanted to pick him up and hold him forever. Just squeeze him against me. I would kiss him, but it would also kill him, and that's the last thing I would want.


	7. Chapter 7

Neytiri woke up in the morning next to Jake. She wasn't feeling very well.

"Jake"

"Jake, wake up"

"What, oh hey Neytiri."

"Jake I think something is wrong."

"What is it?"

"I think I am…sick."

They both instantly went to Mo'at, who told them some very disappointing news.

"Jakesully, I am afraid I have something to tell you that you will not like"

"Oh what is I, is she gonna die or something?" The very thought of losing her was like death itself.

"No, not that bad, for two days, you and Neytiri must not be together, to help stop it from spreading."

As primitive as the Na'vi were, they were apparently smart enough to know that sickness spreads. Neytiri was instantly put in a sort of isolation, sort of like quarantine on earth. Jake looked on at her and felt so sorry for her. She looked so weak, so tired, so alone, and so sad. She was lying down, with a pale look on her face. Her normally beautiful, cerulean face was now in pain and sickness.

Moat saw the look on Jake's face. He looked very concerned.

"Jakesully, try and go on with your day, she'll be fine in two days or so."

"Yea, yea ok, I'll try."

That night, Jake tried to sleep, but he just couldn't. He needed to hold Neytiri and he wanted her to hold him. Maybe he sort of liked being like a baby in her arms. She was so beautiful, so strong, so loving. Being without her at this point was hell for Jake. But he had to pull on through.

Jake got no sleep that night. He just kept thinking about Neytiri. How she saved his life from Quaritch…twice. How she carried him over 180 miles. How she still loved him even as a cripple. That beautiful smile she got when she was excited or in his life did he think he would become so attached to an alien, but he did, and he loved her more than he loved any human.

The next night, Jake tried to sleep again, but he couldn't bring him self to it. After finally dosing off a little, he felt something crawl on top of him. It was Neytiri.

"Neytiri, I missed you so much, I haven't slept in over a day." He said, hugging her as tight as possible.

"My Jake, I missed you as well, I'm feeling much better now." She said, with that beautiful smile of hers.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Go to sleep Jake, I'm here now, I'll always be here with you."

"Neytiri, I love you so much."

"I love you as well Jake."


	8. Chapter 8

Jake was looking at the beautiful Pandoran flora at night. It was so intoxicating, just looking at it. But then something appeared. What could it have been?

"Jake, look behind you." It was a familiar voice

"QUARITCH!!! YOU! YOU'RE DEAD. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!

"Oh Jake, you traitorous son of a bitch, I'm not dead, I'm alive and well. And look who I brought to play with."

"Jake, HELP ME!!!" Neytiri yelled out, with Quaritch and his AMP suit holding her by her queue.

"Quaritch, please, stop, I'll do anything just please let her go."

"Oh, anything huh? Ok!"

Quaritch grabbed Jake and pulled him over towards him grabbing him by his queue as well. He put a knife in Jake's hand and used one of his extra mechanical appendages to grabbed Jake's arm and control its movement.

"Time to have some fun Mr. Sully."

Quaritch forced Jake's arm to cut deep into Neytiri's arms and legs. She screamed out.

"PLEASE STOP!!! PLEASE!!"

But Jake could do nothing. He was forced to stab into her gut and tear her insides out.

"NO!!!"

"GOOD JOB JAKE!!! NASTY KILL RIGHT THERE!!!" Quaritch yelled out.

**NEYTIRI'S POV**

My mate was moving very erratically as he slept. I was very worried. He must have been dreaming. That's the only possible explanation. He opened his eyes. They were so full of fear and pain and torment. He looked up at me. He looked shocked. He started to cry. I took his face in my hands.

"Jake, what did you dream about?" I said as softly as I could.

Jake did not speak. He only cried. He cried and cried and cried. Neytiri cradled him into her chest as he cried there. Neytiri gently pushed him down onto the ground by his shoulders and crawled on top of him as his crying slowly came to a stop. He acted very scared of her, he was scared of everything. Everything that happened around him scared him a little more. He continued to look up at her, terrified, as if she was going to kill him.

"Jake, please, don't be afraid of me, I won't hurt you, I want to help you. What is troubling you my love?" She said, as she took his head in her hands and placed a soft kiss on his forehead and wiping the tears off of his face.

"Jake, please, talk to me, I can't help you if you don't tell me about what you dreamed. Please Jake, don't be sad. Don't be scared to talk to me Jake, I love you, and I can help you."

"Ok, so I was there, outside of this secret little cove we're in now, admiring the beautiful land. But then Quaritch, the man who almost killed me with the suit, came out of nowhere with you. Then he grabbed me and forced me to cut your limbs off and cut deep into your stomach. Than he"

Neytiri put her two long fingers over his mouth, making him quiet.

"Jake, it is only a dream. None of that really happened. I'm still here Jake. . Come here." She said adoringly, pulling him closer. She was still on top of him. She started tickling his face with her tail. He started to brighten up.

"Haha, stop that," he laughed. Neytiri stared at him for a few seconds."

"You are mine Jake, my Jake, no one will take you from me, and I am yours, and no one will take me from you."

"Yea, I'm yours." Jake stared at Neytiri for a few seconds. He was sort of dosing off a bit and was kind of loopy.

"You're so pretty, Neytiri. You're prettier than any girl I've ever seen, you have such a beautiful face," he said, his tears beginning to dry off. He put his hand to her face.

"And you are very handsome Jake, more handsome than any man I've ever seen," she said in a soft but flirtatious voice. Jake's face turned almost purple when he blushed, which didn't go unnoticed by Neytiri. She giggled, nuzzling her nose against his.

"Come on Jake, let's go back to sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

"Where is your mate," asked Mo'at.

"He is out hunting with about 5 others." Answered Neytiri.

"Oh, how is he doing?"

"He is ok, but he has been troubled lately, nightmares, things of that nature."

"I think…my daughter, that to brighten his mood, a little, you should tell him."

"Now mother? But wouldn't that be selfish? I mean it's what I want, but I don't know what he wants."

"Neytiri, he is your mate, it is only fair that he knows."

"Yes, I'll tell him as soon as I can, and when the time feels right. But mother?"

"Yes, my daughter?"

"I've had strange feelings about Jake lately. As if, I don't deserve him. I mean, he's Toruk Makto, he saved our people."

"It's funny you should say that Neytiri, because he told me the same thing about you just yesterday."

"Really? What did you tell him."

"I told him you love him and that that is all that matters. And now I tell you the same thing."

"Thank you, mother."

"Speaking of Jake, my daughter, here he is now."

Neytiri ran over to her mate as fast as she could, jumping on him and bringing them both to the ground.

"What took you so long Jake?"

"I don't know, but I missed you." He said, kissing her.

"Come on, let's go," she said, helping him up. They began to walk to their secret spot, holding hands, her long, slender fingers, in contrast to his shorter ones. Neytiri wanted to tell him so badly but she was afraid of his reaction, very afraid. She would tell him eventually, but when was the right time? They both finally arrived at their secret spot.

**JAKE'S POV**

She was so beautiful. What did I ever do to deserve her? I came here, betrayed my own race, and I was a traitor. It was still a mystery to me. She was perfect, in every way, shape, and form. My heart skipped a beat every time I set my eyes on her. But right now, she looked unsure; we sat down together near the river in the cove, our feet barely touching the water below us. Her hair was unbraided, running down her back. She looked so gorgeous. She put her hand on mine.

"Jake, there's something I wanted to ask you about." She said, with a look of anxiety in her eyes.

"Sure, what is it?" I would talk to her about anything she wanted to.

"Well uh…..my mom told me that you felt that you didn't deserve me. Can you tell me why you feel that way?"

I could think of a lot of reasons why I didn't deserve her.

"Well, for starters, you were supposed to be with Tsu'tey, but you chose me for some reason. Also, you're so beautiful, and there are probably other males out there that want you too that are better people than I am. Also, I was crippled and weak. You deserve much better than that, and I deserve less, much less."

**NEYTIRI'S POV**

Why couldn't I tell him what I REALLY wanted to talk about?! Well that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is why he felt this way.

"Oh Jake, the reason I chose you is not because of your physical strength and ability, but because of your spirit. It's so strong, so beautiful. You were scared of me in your human form because you thought I would reject you. But I didn't, my love for you only increased. Remember what I said Jake: No matter how small you feel, I will always be here, and I will love you. You are mine Jake, and I'm yours."

"Do you really feel that way, Neytiri?" he asked."

"Of course I do, Jake. My Jake." I said.

"Wow, that's such a relief. Is there anything else you want to talk with me about Neytiri?"

YES!!! THERE IS!

"Um…no…that's all Jake."

"Ok."

"Come with me Jake, you've been out hunting, doing work for your People all day. It's time you relax."

I took Jake to a little area outside of the cove and I told him to lay down on some soft moss.

"Here Jake drink this, I will massage you."

"What is this stuff?" he asked, curiously.

"It will help you relax." Within a few minutes he was acting very strange. His speech was very slurred as well.

"Jake are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"You're pretty." He said putting his finger right at my nose. I knew he was alright.

"Jake, there really is something I wanted to talk about with you. But I couldn't gather enough courage. Now the time seems right." I looked down, only to see he was fast asleep under me. I would tell him tomorrow. But for now, I would sleep with him. Yes, tomorrow…..I hope.

Author's Note: So I've been writing this for a bit now and have received criticism and praise. So I want to take both of those and make this story even better. Also, do you guys want a lemon scene? Let me know.


End file.
